I Love You, Baka
by Lunch Box - sama
Summary: Reader x Yamamoto You never realized how much you loved him. (I suck at summaries) My first fic! Characters may be OOC. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

It has been a few months since you have moved to Namimori. You have been a part of Tsuna's gang ever since you transferred. You were well aware of them being involved with the mafia. You were a part of it yourself. Your family, the (mafia name) family, have been allies with the Vongola family for many years.

At first you didn't like the idea of Tsuna being the Tenth Vongola boss since he looked so weak. But you changed your opinion about him after you two fought with each other and lost. You were just no match for him in his dying will mode. Though you found it hilarious that he was in his underwear.

You really liked the fact that the brunette cared for his friends and enemies, and that was what made you think he would be a great boss in the future. Gokudera still hates you for doubting Tsuna at first though.

Someone you couldn't get along with was the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was clueless and you always called him an idiot for being so.

"(Your name), what did you get for the test?", Tsuna asked. The teacher had just handed out the test scores from last week.

"I got 95/100.", you said as you smiled.

"Eh?! You're really amazing (your name)." Tsuna said while scratching the back of his head. You laughed as you made a "peace" sign with your hands.

"You should study more dame Tsuna." You heard Reborn say as he came out of nowhere and kicked poor Tsuna in the head.

"Itte!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Tenth!", Gokudera exclaimed.

"Tsuna is right (your name), I barely passed myself hahaha.", Yamamoto said.

"Idiot, you should at least study more," you scolded him and hit him in the head with a book, "but I'm not as amazing as octopus head over there.", you said as you smirked

"What did you called me you brat?!", Gokudera said, clearly annoyed.

"Oc-to-pus head.", you said pronouncing each syllable.

"Why you little bastard!", Gokudera shouted as he pulled out his dynamite.

"Now, now Gokudera.", Yamamoto swear dropped as he held Gokudera back so he would not slaughter you.

You always like to annoy the silver haired boy, he had a really short temper.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own khr or you, just the plot.

You stretched as the final bell rang signalling the end of school. The teacher dismissed the class and said something about homework, but the students were too busy talking about where to go after school and other stuff to listen. As students were rushing out the classroom, a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to your desk as you finished packing your bag.

"(Last name) (Your name).", the girl said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What do you want Mitsuki?", you said looking up from where you were sitting.

Mitsuki was one of the most popular girls in school. To top it off she is rich, pretty, and has a bad attitude. Just your typical stereotype of a rich girl.

"You know what I want! I've been warning you millions of times you brat!", Mitsuki scoffed, "I want you to stay away from Yamamoto-kun!"

"How many times have I told you, I have no feelings towards that clueless idiot.", you said as you rested your chin on your hand.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Mitsuki glared at you as she crossed her arms, "you better back off, or else you will pay."

You sighed and did not reply. It has always been this way. Same old threats and no actions. Mitsuki is all bark and no bite. You stood from your desk and made your way out of the classroom.

_It's impossible for me to love an idiot like him. _you thought as you made your way to the art club. Thoughts started to come up of what it would be like to be in a relationship with the raven haired boy.

"Konichiwa, (your name)."

"Eh? Konichiwa, president.", you said.

The president of the art club was Tadashi. He had messy brown hair and wore glasses. He was a third year. You have always thought of him as an older brother, and you really enjoyed all of his art. It was unique in its own way.

"Are you sick (your name)?", Tadashi asked.

You tilted your head, "No, why?"

"Your face is red.", he said as he pointed.

"No it's not!", you exclaimed as you walked started to work. You heard Tadashi chuckle and say "My little sister is cute when she blushes."

"Ne, Yamamoto-kun?", Mitsuki said to the raven haired boy.

Yamamoto turned around, "Oh? What is it Mitsuki?"

"Can you come with me for a moment?", the blue eyed girl said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Oh, sure!", Yamamoto said and smiled.

Yamamoto followed Mitsuki to the classroom. The school was pretty much empty since it was quite late. Yamamoto had just finished with baseball practice.

"So what do you want, Mitsuki?", Yamamoto asked.

"Oh! Um, I wanted to ask you something Yamamoto-kun." Mitsuki started to walk to Yamamoto, and "accidentally" tripped.

"Careful!", Yamamoto exclaimed as he tried to catch the girl.

Thud.

"What are you two doing?"

Hello! It's Lunch Box here, I hope you are enjoying this fic so far! It's my very first one hahaha. Please review and give your opinions on what you like and what I should improve!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I got a review saying I can't use second person using "you" ; - ;) so I'll be using a third person point of view so this fic is not at risk of getting removed.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr! Just the plot of this fic

"What are you doing?"

Yamamoto and Mitsuki looked to the door to see (name).

She was in shock of the sight before her. Mistuki was on top of Yamamoto, who was sprawled on the floor, blushing.

"What are _you _doing here, (name)?", Mitsuki asked, immediately getting up.

"I came here to get my bag, I forgot it here.", she said as she walked towards her desk. She slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"You disgust me." (Name) said as she was left.

As soon as (name) got to her apartment, she kicked of her shoes and headed straight for her bed. The apartment was not too small. It had plenty of room with a kitchen, a living room, bedroom, and bathroom.

(Name) flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow. "My chest hurts.", she said to herself as she hugged her pillow more. Suddenly, (name) felt something wet roll down her cheek. _Why am I crying? _(Name) thought as she wiped her eyes.

She could not hold it in anymore. More tears streamed down her face. _That idiot..._

(Name) avoided Yamamoto and the others (especially Yamamoto) the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Tsuna and Kyoko would ask what was wrong, but (name) would just shake it off and say it was nothing and that she was not feeling well.

"That brat has some nerve to avoid Tenth!", Gokudera said, annoyed. He did not want to admit it but he missed it when (name) annoys him with all the nicknames he hates.

"Just give her some time Gokudera-kun.", Tsuna said to him.

"Tch." was the only reply Gokudera gave.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was boasting to her friends about her developing "relationship" with Yamamoto to her followers.

When Yamamoto tried to approach (name), she would walk in the other direction. When he tried to talk to her in class she would just ignore him. Right after class ends, she would head straight for her club activites.

_Ouch. _Yamamoto thought to himself.

"Oi, what's wrong, (name)", Tadashi asked.

"Nothing.", (name) replied.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

(Name) continued to work on her drawing, though she was having trouble concentrating.

Tadashi pouted. He got up and walked to one of the shelves.

"(Last name) (Name)! If you don't tell me what's going on, I, the president, shall burn down your manga stash!", Tadashi said as he held a lighter to the shelf.

(Name) froze.

"Say that again.", she said.

"I will burn your manga stash if you don't tell me.", Tadashi said.

"You bastard!", (name) started to run toward Tadashi, emitting a dangerous aura.

_Shit. _Tadashi sweat dropped and started running out of the art room.

"Kyaaaaaa!", Tadashi screamed like a girl as he ran around the school campus.

"Hand over the lighter you bastard!", (name) said as she chased after him with a demon like aura.

It's a miracle that Hibari hadn't found out that they were running in the halls.

Tadashi ran as fast as he could in order to lose (name). He looked over his shoulder again and saw (name) was not there anymore. _Good, I can go back to the art room now. _Tadashi said in his head as he took a short cut to the art room.

_Where the hell is that bastard. _(Name) thought as she continued searching. She suddnely bumped into something hard.

"Ah! Sorr-"

"Herbivore."

_I'm dead. _(Name) said to her self. She may be part of the mafia, but she does fear the disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya.

"I'll bite you to death.", Hibari said as he raised his tonfas.

"Took you long enough.", Tadashi said.

(Name) was exhausted from running and defending herself from the head prefect.

"Now," Tadashi said as he raised the lighter to the book shelf, "tell me, or else."

(Name) fell to her hands and knees. She was too tired to do anything anymore. "Alright, you win."

As I said, I changed the story to a third person point of view so this fic is not at risk of being removed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, make suggestions, say what you like about the story and what I should improve! I'm really glad that people are reading this and that I get reviews ^-^

Lunch Box out!


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note : I hope that changing the story to a third person point of view wasn't weird! I hope you guys keep on reading this story

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or you, just the plot for this fic.

(Name) explained to Tadashi about the incident with Mitsuki and Yamamoto a few days ago. After she finished, Tadashi smiled.

"It looks like little (name) is in love~", Tadashi said in a sing-song voice.

"In love? With Yamamoto? No way!", (name) said as she blushed

"Your blush says otherwise.", Tadashi pointed to (name)'s face.

"F-fine! So what if I am?", (name)'s blushed deepened. "He has Mitsuki now."

"Well, how do you know?", Tadashi tilted his head.

"She's been talking about it in class so much it gets annoying!", (name) said as she pouted.

"Go talk to him about it.", Tadashi said as he ruffled (name)'s hair.

"Fine..", she said.

The brunette ruffled the girl's hair even more.

"Oi! You don't have to mess up my hair even more", (name) pouted while tidying up her (hair color) locks.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Eh? Mitsuki?", Yamamoto looked at her surprised. "So you were the one that sent me this note?", Yamamoto said as he showed her a piece of paper he found in his shoe locker.

"Yup! I wanted to talk to you about something, Yamamoto-kun.", Mitsuki said as she clapped her hands together.

"Go on.", Yamamoto urged.

"Um, I've been thinking about it for a while... I've always liked you Yamamoto-kun. You're good looking and athletic, you're just my type! I know I haven't got to talk to you a lot, but, please, will you go out with me?", Mitsuki said and bowed.

There was silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki... I can't return your feelings.", Yamamoto finally said.

"Eh? What do you mean?", Mitsuki said confused.

"I don't really know you, and I don't feel the same way as you do. But, I hope we can still be friends!", Yamamoto said and laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"W-wha-"

"And I have also heard about what you are saying about (name), Mitsuki. I really can't accept that, I'm sorry." Yamamoto added as he turned to walk away.

"Why her?" Mitsuki asked, "Why her of all people?"

"Well, I can't really explain it hahaha.", Yamamoto replied. "I just love everything about her."

(Name) was tired as she walked home. It was late too. _Curse you Tadashi and you damn prefect. _(Name) mentally said.

"Hey little lady over there."

(Name) turned around to see a group of clearly drunk men. _Great._

_"_Why don't you come with us? Have a good time and have a drink or two?", one of them said as he grabbed (name)'s wrist.

"No thanks.", (name) replied as she pushed the man away and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by four drunk men.

_Well, I could use a little practice. _(Name) said to herself as she prepared to fight some more.

I think this chapter kinda sucks TAT

Sorry if it was short! I'll try to update the next chapter soon!

Please review, give ideas, say what you like about the story and what you want me to improve one!

Lunch Box out!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note : Prepare for a little fluff in this chapter!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or you, just the plot for this fic

_Where am I? _(Name) thought and groaned.

"Ah! (Name), you're awake!"

_I know that voice... _"Eh?! Yamamoto?!" (Name) exclaimed as she finally got back to her senses. "What are you doing? Put me down, idiot!"

"No can do, (name).", Yamamoto said as he continued to give you a piggy back ride, "you blacked out after you fought those guys, you're really something you know that, (name)?", he continued and laughed.

(Name) blushed as she nuzzled her neck to Yamamoto's neck.

"A-agrigato..", she said as she blushed.

"Ahaha, no problem! Anything for a friend!"

"Y-you're not mad at me?", (name) said confused, "Even after I ignored you for so long?"

"Why would I be? You're my friend after all!", Yamamoto said as he smiled.

The two of them were quiet for a while.

"I-I'm sorry...", (name) finally said.

"It's alright, (name) hahaha!", Yamamoto said as he put (name) down and ruffled her hair.

_Idiot, don't do that. _(Name)thought as she blushed even more.

"This is your apartment right?", the boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks again.", (name), said and smiled. "Yamamoto?", she called out to him as Yamamoto was about to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Come inside. Let me repay you for helping me."(name) said, shuffling her feet. The boy grinned widely, "Sure!"

"Oh, so that's what happened.", (name) said as she facepalmed. _I'm such an idiot! "_I'm really, really sorry, Yamamoto."

"You don't have to apologize, anyone would do the same ahaha!"

"But I said those things to you."

"It's alright, (name)"

The pair had just finished dinner that (name), had made. She was a surprisingly good cook. They had salmon, rice, and some salad, just something simple.

"So I'll see you at school, (name)!", Yamamoto waved as he was about to leave.

"Un! See you, Yamamoto.", (name) waved back.

Yamamoto walked to (name) and pulled her into an embrace.

_Eh? H-he's hugging me! _(Name) blushed. Her face was red as a tomato now and her heart raced. When Yamamoto finally let go, (name) shouted, "I-idiot! Why did you do that!?" while still blushing like mad.

"I just felt like it ahaha!", Yamamoto said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, see ya, (name)!", the raven haired boy said and walked away, leaving (name) still blushing at the door.

"B-b-bakaaaa!"

Reader is tsundere in this chapter XD I hope you liked it! I want to keep the story at a slow pace because I want Reader's and Yamamoto's relationship to develop over time.

So! I was also think of including some of the plots from khr in this fic like the Kokuyo arc. What do you guys think

Please leave a review and give your ideas, say what you like about the story and what I should improve!

Lunch Box out!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note : Thanks for the ideas in the reviews / messages! I'll be putting them in later chapters in the story.

I also can't believe this already 100+ views, I'm not sure if it's a lot but, it is a lot to me! Thank you so much for reading through the story!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr or the you, just the plot for this fic.

_How the hell did this happen? _(Name) thought as she looked at the older version of the rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

(Flash back)

(Name) was helping with Tsuna's training with Reborn, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Well, it wasn't really training. They were helping those who failed the test study for the make up test that was coming up.

"Um... The answer is 12?", Tsuna said.

"Wrong.", Reborn said and hit Tsuna in the head with a leon-hammer.

"Ittai!", Tsuna shouted. The poor boy was getting pounded by the demonic Reborn. Everytime he got an answer wrong, the weight of the hammer will be heavier.

"Tenth!", Gokudera shouted. He really loves his boss doesn't he?

"He'll be alright Octopus head, he's our boss after all!", (name) said.

"This game is fun!", Yamamoto said as he laughed.

"Idiot, this isn't a game!", Gokudera and (name) said in unsion.

"Mou, Reborn! Give me a break already!", Tsuna said, still sprawled on the floor.

"You already failed so many tests dame Tsuna.", the baby tutor said as he landed on Tsuna's head, "You have to pass this one in order to make up for it."

"Reborn!", a certain cow kid burst through the door. "Lambo-sama is here to kill you! Lambo-sama is the best hitman after all!"

"So next exercise, dame Tsuna.", Reborn said as he flipped through the textbook.

_He's ignoring him... _Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oi, Stupid Cow! Can't you see we're busy here?!", Gokudera shouted, ready to strangle Lambo.

"Lambo-sama can do whatever he wants Stupidera.", Lambo said as he sticked out his tongue.

"You little!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera, calm down he just wants to play!", Yamamoto said, trying to keep the silver haired teen away from Lambo.

"Pfft. Stupidera, I gotta use that one day.", (name) said laughing.

"Don't start too, you bastard!", Gokudera said as he started to bring out his dynamite.

"You have guts to ignore Lambo-sama! Die! Reborn!", Lambo shouted as he started to throw random stuff out of his hair. It's really a wonder how he can keep so many things there.

Bombs went off all around the room. It still confuses you how Tsuna's house is still standing. The poor boss's room was a mess now. Reborn was able to dodge all the stuff thrown at him and kicked Lambo in the face.

"Stupid Cow."

"To-le-rate...", but the little boy wasn't able to hold it in and started crying and taking the 10 year bazooka out of his hair. Still confusing how he keeps it in there. The boy was about to shoot but Reborn kicked little Lambo again, "You're annoying, Stupid Cow."

Poor Lambo cried even harder and the the bazooka was sent flying.

Boom. Pink smoke filled the room.

"Oya? Young Vongola."

"Adult Lambo?", Tsuna said. But it wasn't much of a surprise since he's visited the present world so often.

"Y-Yamamoto? Tsuna? Octopus head?", a feminine voice said.

The trio looked to where their friend was last sitting. A 10 year older version of (name) sat there, shirt partially buttoned down revealing a bit of her breasts.

"Adult (name)?!", the trio said in unsion and blushed at the sight before them.

Pink smoke was everywhere. _What's happening?!_

_"_(Name)?!", (name) heard Yamamoto say.

"I guess it was nothing, just an explosion. Wait.", (name) felt she was lying down on something soft. When she opened her eyes, she saw the rain guardian on top of her.

"What the hell is this?!", (name) said as she blushed. The older Yamamoto looked pretty much the same except for the scar on his face. His shirt was half way unbuttoned and (name) blushed at the sight.

"Oh! It's a younger (name) hahaha!", Yamamoto said.

_He's still the same idiot. _(Name) thought. "Get off me!", she said pushing the older version of Yamamoto off.

"Sorry!", he said as he got off and scratched the back of his head. "I guess it was the 10 year bazooka that got you huh, (name)?"

"Yeah.", (name) replied as she sat up.

_Wait. This situation. That means... Oh hell no. _(Name) finally realized.

"Don't you dare rape me, you bastard!" Or not...

"Eh? You misunderstand!", Yamamoto said.

"(Name)?! What happened?", a familiar voice said. A person burst through the door.

"P-president?!", (name) stared in awe. The 10 years older art club president, Tadashi looked different. Well, he just didn't have his glasses. His brown hair was still in the same messy state as the present. He was a lot taller now too, and he wore a suit.

"Yamamoto, did (name) get smaller or something?", Tadashi said as he pointed to the young girl.

"No, she was hit by the 10 year bazooka.", Yamamoto replied.

"Ah, I see.", Tadashi said, "Well, I won't disturb you two now, bye!" Yamamoto and (name) both blushed.

"Wait! Come back here you idiot!", (name) said as she got off the bed.

"Ahaha sorry, sorry! I was just messing with you.", Tadashi said as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh, I think 10 minutes is almost up.", (name), heard Yamamoto say. The rain guardian grabbed (name) by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "You're still fun to hug after all these years hahaha.", he said as (name) blushed a lot. Yamamoto tilted (name)'s head up and lightly brushed his lips against hers. _Eh?!_ (Name) thought as blushed even more.

"See you in the future, (name).", he said and smiled as pink smoke filled the room again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you bastard.", Tadashi said as he released a demonic aura and started cracking his knuckles.

_Crap. _The raven haired man thought and sweat dropped.

"(Name), you're back!", (name) heard Tsuna say. She was still blushing from the events that happened a few moments ago.

"You!", she said as she pointed to Yamamoto.

"Eh?", he said as he pointed to himself, confused.

"I-I'll go first! I'm sorry Tsuna!", (name) shouted as she ran out of Tsuna's bedroom.

As she reached downstairs she spotted Tsuna's mom.

"Thank you for having me Sawada-san!", (name) said as she rushed out the door.

"Oh! Take care (name)!", she said.

_Kids these days. _She thought and smiled.

Hope you liked the little kiss scene here!

Tadashi : my little sister's first kiss T^T

Lunch Box : oh shush! Anyway, please review this story! Say what you like about it and what you think I should improve. Leave suggestions too! It really helpes me continue the story.

Lunch Box out!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note : I am back from mind block! I just really didn't know how to continue the story hahahaha... But thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not really sure how long this fic will go actually XD maybe 10+ chapters?

DISCLAIMER : I do not own khr, just the plot for this fic.

"(Name)"

_Shut up... Let me sleep..._

_"_(Name)"

...

"(Last name) (Name) wake up!"

"Ow!"

(Name) woke up to a piece of chalk to the head. _The hell is his problem!_

Today the teacher was absent and Mr. Boreen came in instead. Nobody has seen him around school before, and he looked young to be a teacher. Tsuna seems to be the only one who knew him.

This teacher was way too serious with teaching. His teaching methods were just extreme. Every time a student got a question wrong they would end up either injured are knocked out. Mr. Boreen seemed to be targetting poor Tsuna the most.

"Pay attention in class. The next time won't be pleasant.", Mr. Boreen said.

"Y-yes, sensei!", (name) said as she froze and sat up in her seat.

She hadn't gotten much sleep since what happened when she got transported to the future. Everytime she thought about it, (name) would go red and her heart would ache, and when she tried to sleep, well, she would end up dreaming about Yamamoto instead. It really bugged (name).

"All right, class is dismissed.", Mr. Boreen said.

Many students rushed out of the classroom in fear of the demon teacher.

"Hey (name)."

(Name) looked up from her seat to see none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What is it?", (name) said trying her best to hide her blush.

"Eh? What's wrong, are you sick? You're quite red.", the raven haired boy said as he put a hand to (name)'s forehead.

_Idiot! You're making it worse! _(Name) screamed in her head as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Get back to the point!"

"Oh, right! I was wondering if I could walk home with you today.", Yamamoto said as he removed his hand from (name)'s forehead.

"You sure? Today I have club activities so I'll be late.", (name) said in her seat.

"Nah it's alright, I'll just join you then!", Yamamoto said and grinned.

_What._

_"_This is Yamamoto Takeshi, he'll be joining us just for today.", (name) said as she sweat dropped.

"Yo!", the boy said casually and smiled

There were only a few people in the art club so it was quite peaceful there.

"I'm Ishida!", a boy said, "I can't believe that baseball pro Yamamoto Takeshi is here! I'm a fan!", Ishida said excitedly with sparkly eyes.

"My name's Nagi. Pleased to meet you.", a girl said as she reached put her hand for Yamamoto to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Nagi.", Yamamoto said as he shook her hand.

"So you're Yamamoto Takeshi huh?", Tadashi said and walked up to the baseball player, "If you do anything that will hurt (name), I will make sure that the (mafia name) will take care of you.", the brunette said as a menacing aura surrounded him.

"President, you don't have to be so over protective!", (name) said.

"But!"

(Name) gave a glare.

"O-okay.", Tadashi said as he shrank into a corner shaking.

(Name) when to her usually spot with Yamamoto following her.

"What are you working on, (name)?", Yamamoto asked.

"I'm trying to attempt a realistic drawing, but I just can't get it right.", the girl said as she continuosly sketched and erased.

"Ah I see!", Yamamoto said.

Yamamoto looked through (name)'s many sketch books looking at all the work she's done. It really amazes him where she gets all her ideas from. He noticed that many of them were anime or manga styled. _I guess she's an otaku huh? _He thought and chuckled a little.

"What are you laughing at! My work can't be that bad!", (name) said. She's been watching him from time to time glancing through her sketch books.

"It's not bad! You're really amazing, (name)!", the boy said and smiled.

"U-un..", (name) replied and lightly blushed, "Thanks."

"Hey (name), the shape is a bit weird over here.", Tadashi said as he took a pencil. "It should be a bit thinner like this, and the shading over here should be lighter."

"Ah I see! As expected of the president.", (name) said happily and smiled.

"Of course!", Tadashi said as he did the genius pose.

"But you still suck at your studies though.", the (hair colored) girl said as she smirked.

"That's no way to talk to your senpai!", he said back.

(Name) just stuck her tongue out.

"Why you! Take this!", the glasses wearing boy shouted as he started to tickle poor (name).

"GYAHHH!", (name) screeched and laughed. Apparently, she is extremely ticklish that she fell out of her chair.

"Take this! And take that!", Tadashi said as he continued tickling the girl on the floor, glasses almost falling off.

"Ahahaha, I didn't know you were that ticklish (name).", Yamamoto said.

"Well now you know! Ah! Stop it already, president!", (name) said between laughs.

"See you next time, everyone!", (name) and Yamamoto said as they waved. Everyone in the room smiled and replied back with a "Farewell" or "Goodbye." Except Tadashi. The glasses wearing president glared daggers at a certain boy with (name).

The two walked down the hallway together in silence. (Name) was tired from all the tickling she received from annoying the president. She had a light tint of pink on her cheeks from exhaustion. And the fact that she's alone with Yamamoto Takeshi.

"(Name)."

"Uh huh?"

(Name) was suddenly pressed to the wall and let out a little squeak.

"Yamamoto! What are you doing?!", she panicked and tried to push against the boy, with no luck however.

"What's your relationship with him?", Yamamoto said.

"With who?"

"Tadashi."

"What are you talking about? He's only a friend!", the (hair color) haired girl said as she blushed.

Silence.

"D-do you like him?", Yamamoto suddenly said. There was a little hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I like him as a brother.", (name) replied._ Is he jealous?_

"I want to make you smile like that.", the boy said. The two were only a few inches apart now.

"Yamamoto...", (name) said as her (eye color) eyes widened.

"Herbivores."

The pair turned to see Hibari standing with his tonfas ready.

"Hibari?", (name) and Yamamoto said in unsion.

"Showing public affection on school grounds is against the rules, therefore I will bite you to death.", the prefect said. Nobody had time to read the school handbook. The thing was practically as thick as a dictionary.

"Eh?! Idiot! We're not dating!", (name) said.

"I can explain, Hibari.", Yamamoto said as he put his arms down from the wall.

"No excuses.", Hibari said as he charged.

"Run!", (name) said as she grabbed Yamamoto and began to dash through the hallway and out of school.

I'm extremely sorry that I didn't update for so long! I had mind block so I had no idea how to continue the last chapter. So I read some shoujo and romance for inspiration lol. Anyway, I'm reallyyy sorry for the delay! / gets kicked into the sky by angry readers.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review saying what you like and what I should improve! Leave suggestions too! I really like seeing all your lovely reviews. It helps keep me going.

Lunch Box out!


End file.
